


Deeply Loved, Loving Deeply

by pretzel_logic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Background Oliver/Dig is apparently a thing, I don't even know anymore, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, my muse is crazy, past Ronnie and Hartley being Sentinel & Guide, past ronnie raymond/caitlin snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate has a funny way of completely rearranging your life without even a hint of warning. Len and Barry find this out the hard way when they learn they're Sentinel and Guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glossary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gemenice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Considering not everyone is familar with Daemons Aus or Sentinel aus, here's a little glossary of terms.

**Sentinels:** humans with above average senses and the ability to focus those senses. There are theories that Sentinels exist to act as natural protectors to a community/territory. Their ability to use their heightened abilities comes with the risk of over-focusing on a single sense to the disregard of their surroundings. These ‘zone outs’ pose serious health risks both immediately and long term if Sentinels are unable to end the zone out. Sentinels have a symbiotic relationship with Guides, receiving help controlling their senses in return for acting as anchors to Guides’ empathy.

**Guides:** humans with exceptionally strong empathy. Guides instinctively feel the need to help those in emotional distress, particularly Sentinels on the verge of a Zone Out, if not currently Zoning. Guides risk emotional burnout if they overtax their abilities, do not make the effort meditate, and/or anchor themselves with a Sentinel.

**Sentinels and Dials:** a common method to help Sentinels manipulate their senses. The idea behind it is to visualize dials with numbers one to ten and to either heighten or lower the sense based on intent. It is generally considered dangerous for Sentinels to go above 8 without aide. Levels 9 and 10 are considered zone out regardless of control.

**Guides and Shielding:** as like Sentinels and dials, Guides visualize shields to help regulate their empathy. Shields can be pictured as anything from a wall to a force field. Shielding is a mentally taxing exercise so Guides need to meditate or anchor frequently.

**Anchoring:** while the term is used more commonly in regards to Guides, Sentinels practice anchoring as well. When zoning it is best for a Sentinel to focus their senses on a Guide as they work on ‘dialing down’ from a zone out. For Guides, they focus, aka anchor, their empathy on a Sentinel while they relax their shields. Initially Guides will receive an influx of emotion from a Sentinel before it becomes ‘white noise’ that allows Guides to rest from their empathy and shielding.

**Daemons:** everyone has a daemon; an intelligent, communicative, animal representation of a person’s soul. However daemons only communicate with their human or other daemons. Very rarely will they communicate directly to a human and usually only by necessity. While everyone has a daemon, they are typically invisible to humans. Only Sentinels and Guides can physically manifest their daemons. Witches have the Sight which allows them to see daemons but not manifest them.

**Witches:** are always women with mystical powers. Their daemons are always birds. While Sentinels and Guides are protectors of a territory/community, witches are protectors of humanity. Their purpose is to ensure the continued safety, unity, and progress of humanity. It is considered a bad omen to reject a witch or her advice.

**Witchblood:** male descendants of witches that are carriers of the witch gene. While they cannot perform magic, witchblood have an above average sense of intuition.

**Dark matter:** research on dark matter has been limited since the discovery daemons are made from it. STAR Lab’s Particle Accelerator was the first major research project into dark matter in over a decade. Opposition to it’s launch was fierce and after the explosion the only thing that kept Dr. Wells from facing charges was the lack of adverse effects on daemons.

**Sentinel and Guide Matches:** some Sentinels and Guides find themselves compelled to work together. This is referred to as matching and both members of the match feel a strong bond to one another. Guides and Sentinels in a match refer to each other possessively and desire each other’s company when possible. It is theorized that Sentinels in a match have a personality that their Guide finds soothing while something physical about the Guide is equally comforting to the Sentinel. Not all matches are successful but most are.

**Match Bond:** A matched Sentinel and Guide’s relationship is sometimes referred to as a Match bond. It is something of a catch-all term for any kind of relationship a matched Sentinel and Guide may form, positive or negative.

**Criminal Guides and Sentinels:** Like the rest of humanity, Sentinels and Guides are not exempt from criminal activity. Guides, due to their empathy, tend to avoid criminal activities that directly another person or animal. Aside from non-violent crimes most Guides actively involved in crime usually belong to a crime family or organization. Sentinels a far more common criminals by comparison.

**Quiet Rooms:** Rooms designed to be soothing to Sentinel senses as well as provide a good place for meditation. Rooms typically are soundproofed and/or play quiet calming music. Lighting is typically dim. Comfortable seating is usually provided. Rooms may or may not scented. Quiet rooms should not be confused with sensory deprivation rooms that are sometimes used to help a Sentinel break out of a Zone or used by a Sentinel to study evidence.

**S &G Centers:** Sentinel and Guide Centers, simply called S&G, are a goverment sponsored institution throughout America. They provide informative resources and aid to any Guide or Sentinel that needs it. All centers are required to have a Quiet room and at least one Guide and one Sentinel on staff.

**Sentinel Basic Training/Guide Basic Training (SBT/GBT):** An education program run by schools for anyone identified as Sentinel, Guide, or the latent thereof. Requirements and regulations of the program vary state to state.

**People**

Leonard Snart  
Guide  
Daemon: Malamute named Seneca

Barry Allen  
Sentinel  
Daemon: Cheetah named Carmen

Caitlin Snow  
Guide  
Daemon: Arctic hare named Bjarte

Felicity Smoak  
Witch  
Daemon: Bramling named Uzzi

 

Eobard Thawne/Harrison Wells  
witchblood  
Daemon: Saluki named Juvela

Cisco Ramon  
Guide  
Daemon: Grey Mongoose named Valencia

 


	2. Len

Len's senses reeled as he was suddenly moved from the theatre's foyer to some alley way. The Red Streak stumbled to the ground, taking Len down with him. Under different circumstances Len was certain he would have made some quip about being swept off his feet and carried away. He was pretty sure the Sentinel was on the edge of zoning and his instincts, damn them, made that a priority.

Covered from head to toe as the speedster was, Len did not have a lot to work with. He ended up cradling the Sentinel's head against the crook of his neck - best for blocking eyesight and facilitating a focus on his scent and heartbeat - fingertips awkwardly brushing the man's cheek. Young, not much more than a kid, Len thought given how soft the Sentinel’s cheek was. His free hand rubbed soothing circles over the kid's lower back.

"It's okay Red. I got you. Focus on me now. Just me," Len said as calmly and quietly as he could. He had no idea what senses were going haywire and to the Sentinel it could sound like he was shouting. 

The Red Streak whined, fingers clutching tightly at his coat as the kid tried to bury his face in Len's neck and get more skin contact from Len's hand on his cheek at the same time.

"Shh," Len soothed feeling awkward at whispering into the little lightning bolt symbol that covered the Sentinel's ears. He thought he could hear voices this close and assumed someone was trying to talk to the Streak over a comm. "Come on kid, stay focused on me. What sense is troubling you?"

"C-cold. Hurts," Red answered, shuddering and by some magic managed to pull Len further into his lap. Len made a face he was glad no one was around to see as he libido flickered awake with a bit of interest. Guilt did a good job at smothering it back down. He had thought he had managed to clip the speedster when he started firing at people. That had been the point. Test the gun out, see if it could hurt or kill the Red Streak. See how the kid handled a hostage situation that was combined with a deadly game of keep away.

The answer had been the Sentinel's daemon, a cheetah, manifesting and lunging at him when he took aim at the security guard. Len had barely had time to start to flinch back from the attack before he was here with a Sentinel about to zone. 

Shit, this job had been a clusterfuck from the start. Should have cut his loses but the price tag on the diamond was too nice to ignore. If he had worked out the Streak was a Sentinel he would have been halfway to Coast City by now and adding Central to the few cities he swore never to do another job in again if he could help it.

Touch zoning was not Len's area of expertise, he was better with sight and hearing. Pain did not make grounding a Sentinel out of a zone easy but it'd be easier than Mick. Len had a feeling the Streak was not enjoying the pain like Mick had of his burns. 

"Alright, Red. You know the steps, envision a dial and tell me where touch is."

The speedster gave a huff of a laugh, like something Len said was funny before his breathing took on a more controlled rhythm. "E-eight."

Len felt his eyebrows go up. This was the kid's idea of an eight? He'd hate to see what he judged was a nine or ten. He let his mind wander as he helped the Sentinel dial back his sense of touch. He had felt off, like a clock half a second behind, since the failed heist of the armoured car, since meeting the kid. He had thought it was because he was dealing with such a potential game changer that was relatively unknown. Not a Sentinel, not his Sentinel. The kid's daemon had manifested at Len and he was sure if he gave the speedster time to look he'd see Len's Seneca circling them protectively. 

His Sentinel was quite the hero, much to Len's irritation. He had thought when he finally met a Sentinel he connected with morality would be a non-issue. Instead it was going to be one of the big ones. Snart luck really was the damnedest of bad luck.

"Keep on listening to my voice Scarlet. Listen to my heartbeat. Now dial your touch done to two. That's it kid, you're doing fine. Almost done," Len murmured, the calming techniques reminding him of Lisa when they were kids. He's was going to have to call her, let her know he finally found his match. It was not enough but Len was not sure when he would get a chance to see Lisa in person anytime soon.

Contrary to Hollywood and over-hyped romance novels, there was no mystical force at work ensuring all Guides and Sentinels paired up. Like normal humans, some people just clicked better than others. Guides and Sentinels that matched up the best could see the other's daemon, closest reality got to soulmates.

“What’s your name?” The kid asked suddenly and Len took it as a sign the-his Sentinel was feeling normal again.

“Leonard Snart,” he offered cautiously as he tried to pull away. The zoning crisis was averted and it was not like he needed to be cuddled anymore.

“No, I know that already,” Red said confused, eyes focusing on him briefly before looking to the side, at the malamute daemon watching them. “I meant hers.”

Seneca startled at the attention before giving a canine smile and wagging her tail. “Seneca,” Len answered around his unease. A match or not the kid should not be able to see her now that he was calm and Len was not stressed out. Len had only seen the kid’s cheetah briefly before they ended up in this awful alleyway. Did the kid have more than just super speed going for him? Actually witch blood would help explain this mess.

The kid had a dazzling smile even if he looked a little dazed, post-zoning did that to a Sentinel. “She’s beautiful. Um, isn’t Seneca a boy’s name though?”

Len shrugged as he heard Seneca laugh. “She picked it. Look kid, we can keep talking if you want but could we maybe do it standing up?”

It was amusing watching what skin was visible turn almost as red as the suit as his Sentinel scrambled to let Len up and then stand himself. Seneca bumped against his legs to get Len’s attention.

_We like this one, don’t be an idiot._

Len was prepared to argue when he caught the end of the conversation Red was having over his comm. Something about being on his way back and bringing his Guide in with him.

As in Len.

He did not even have time to protest before the kid was speeding them off to somewhere.


	3. Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's pretty obvious to Felicity Team Flash is a work in progress...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is now a glossary because this crossover needs one. I will try to explain everything in the story in time but until then I know characters are using terms that don't make sense.

“Barry, I don’t think that is-” Dr. Wells tried to argue but he could not even finish before Barry was back with Snart in tow. “- a good idea.” Felicity gave him points for trying.

“Sorry, sorry, but he’s my Guide,” Barry quickly explained with obvious excitement. Someone was riding the post-zone mania train. _His_ Guide, though? Snart was a Guide? How did that even work? Did not his empathy make it difficult to be a criminal? Well okay, she was stereotyping but still! She had been helping Oliver out for over two years now, she knew the statistics. Outside organizations and crime families, Guides rarely became criminals. 

Felicity did not understand. Snart was not registered as a Guide and what records she found all implied he was mundane, _maybe_ a latent Sentinel. She trusted Barry over records older than dial-up however, and if he said Snart was a Guide and _his_ at that, she believed him. Uzzi hopped about her shoulder, tsking as he looked between Barry and Snart. It would never stop being weird for Felicity to hear a bird tsk and Uzzi was her daemon.

 _And I thought Oliver was a hot mess but those two are worse than Miley Cyrus twerking._ Uzzi complained. Do not laugh Felicity. Everyone will take it wrong if you laugh. Uzzi had her taking another look at Barry and his Guide, a witchy look, and wow, yeah okay.

“So!” Felicity announced as loudly as she dared, clapping her hands loudly to get everyone to stop giving Barry the riot act over bringing his morally dubious Guide to visit. “Congrats Barry! You as well Snart.”

Snart looked less than thrilled, “I don’t think congratulations are accurate for this situation.”

“I could not agree more,” Dr. Wells agreed quietly, but Barry still sent him a betrayed look. “Still, Barry should have his injuries looked over and if you are his Guide then your presence would be most helpful Mr. Snart.” 

Felicity had seen puppies with weaker pleading looks than the one Barry sent Snart. The criminal did not say anything but eventually gave a cautious nod. Barry’s smile was blinding. Seriously, if those two weren’t a match she’d convert to Christianity.

 _You’d do that for Ollie never stopping his workouts on the salmon ladder._ Uzzi pointed out. 

“That too,” she agreed aloud but it thankfully fit the flow of conversation, what with Cisco demanding Snart hand over the freaky gun he had.

“Not a chance,” Snart disagreed, pointedly holstering the gun.

“It’s mine. I designed it,” Cisco argued startling half the people in the room.

“You what?” Barry asked sounding so betrayed while Snart was suddenly giving the engineer a sharp look.

“Did you now?” And oh, that sounded menacing. Very menacing. Yikes. What kind of Guide did Barry have?

Cisco gave Snart a nervous look before turning to Barry. He hastily explained how the fancy gun of Snart’s worked and how he built it to fight Barry, if necessary. “I didn’t know you when I built it, Barry. We’ve faced off against some dangerous people with powers and what if you turned out like one of them?”

“But I didn’t,” Barry protested, obviously hurt.

“Did I?” Dr. Wells interjected. “We built the entire structure you're standing in to do good, and it blew up. In the wake of that, you can understand why Cisco would want to be prepared for the worst.”

Barry did not say anything after that but he refused to look at Cisco. Snart’s expression darkened briefly before he wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist, pulling the younger man closer to him and away from Cisco.

 _Oh yes, get comfort from the one with the gun specifically built to hurt you and used it on you once already and not your sincerely sorry friend. Guides and Sentinels._ Uzzi grumbled his feathers being puffed out before settling. 

“Pretty much,” Felicity muttered in agreement as Caitlin persuaded Barry and Len to follow her to an examination table in the not quite closed off office to the side. She had seen Dig and Ollie act the same way, like beating each other up was no big deal but hurt their feelings and it took forever for the two to forgive themselves.

What a mess this visit was turning into and it was not over yet. Why did she think Central would be less crazy than Starling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what is going on with Oliver and Dig except that one of them is a Guide and the other is a Sentinel. If they're a match or dating, I don't know.
> 
> Also, I hope to keep chapters around 1k and am sorry this one falls a bit short.


	4. Caitlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin has concerns.

Caitlin did her best to emote cheer and caution. She was happy Barry found his match. The past month had been awful on Barry as he tried to adjust to being a Sentinel and having super speed. Caitlin felt like she and Cisco were barely keeping him out of a zone-induced coma by luck. Barry already lost enough time to being comatose and with the rising threat of metahumans, they needed Barry. 

If some… professional thief was key to helping Barry, Caitlin was willing to give the man a chance. A cautious one but Dr. Wells and Cisco had alienated Barry enough, he did not need to hear her concerns as well. 

“I need to get a look at your side Barry. It looks like the suit took the brunt of the damage but if you were hurt enough to start zoning,” she trailed off as Barry blurred in motion to do as she asked. 

Caitlin had grown used to Barry’s casual displays of enhanced speed but she sensed Snart startle at the rapid movement. If he planned to stick around Caitlin was sure he would adjust. 

_Oh, I hope he sticks around._ Bjarte fretted. _If things keep going on as they are now Barry’s going to get himself killed._

Caitlin did her best not to flinch at her daemon’s words. She had been trying for a while now not to think about what was going to happen to Barry without a matched Guide. His senses were off the charts alongside his speed. She genuinely feared Barry would fall into a Zone so strong no one but a matched Guide could help him. Instead she focused on what appeared to be third degree frostbite.

“I can’t believe you ran injured like this! You could have caused serious harm to yourself! I need to run some scans,” Caitlin exclaimed as she started to get the proper equipment to help warm Barry’s injured skin and double-check for any internal bleeding. Barry had not suddenly collapsed on them yet so she predicted he was fine but, better safe than sorry. She did not fully understand Barry’s healing abilities yet.

“People were being shot at! If I did nothing someone would have died,” Barry protested.

Caitlin did not even have time to gather her breath before a wave of emotions were suddenly being projected.

Confusion, anger, fear, determination, excitement, dread, hope, exhaustion, acceptance, stubbornness.

As quickly as it started the projection ended, like a door being thrown open and then swiftly slammed shut. 

“Sorry,” Len said roughly and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he was sincere but also contrite. “I usually have better control than that.”

Barry made a wounded noise that had nothing to do with his condition and everything to do with the fact Snart’s shields were failing. If he was like Ronnie, Barry probably wanted to hug his Guide into feeling better. Not that hugs ever did anything but put Hartley in a nastier mood. Snart looked like he was the same type of Guide in that regard.

And hopefully not any others. Bjarte grumbled, huddled down so his feet were invisible. He looked more like a giant ball of fur than rabbit. 

“We have a quiet room, if you need it. Barry can join you as soon as I’m done patching him up. If you want,” Caitlin offered, ignoring the protests Barry was starting to make. Sometimes Sentinels did not understand that what they thought a Guide needed and what a Guide actually needed were two separate things.

To his credit Snart looked at Barry and hesitated. “When you’re patched up,” he said after a moment. 

“Yeah, okay. Look, I’m sorry. I was not thinking-” Barry babbled in his usual style.

“ _Barry_ ,” Snart said, pausing a moment. It must have been the first time he used Barry’s actual name. “Don’t apologize for stating facts. Regret doesn’t change reality.” Then Snart was staring at her. “Your quiet room?”

“Of course. I’ll have Cisco show you where it is. Barry, _stay put_ ,” Caitlin ordered as Barry started to get off the table.

Besides her Snart suddenly chuckled in amusement. “Why am I not surprised he’s a bad patient?”

Caitlin was still cautious about Snart. She had seen first hand how bad a match could go but, the strange Guide was starting to give her hope things could work out. She waited until Snart and Cisco were gone before pausing in her examination.

“Barry, I know you’re happy to have found a Guide you match, I’m happy for you too,” Caitlin started cautiously.

“But he’s a thief and an attempted murderer?” Barry guessed, citing some of the reasons Dr. Wells had given for his dislike and distrust.

“That’s something I think you two will work through one way or another. I’m more worried that what you want and what he wants from your Match is different,” Caitlin explained and saw the confusion in Barry’s expression. “What do you want from him, Barry?”

“To be my Guide? I mean, he is my Guide but I want him to want to be my Guide,” Barry tried to answer. 

She really should have seen that answer coming. “Okay. Let me try a different question. What does being a Guide mean to you?”

Barry shrugged. “Someone that helps me with my senses. Keeps me from zoning or at least helps me stay in control when I do. Uh, friendship would be nice but I think I need partnership. Like Eddie and Joe. But uh, that’s kind of a bad example. They’re not getting along too well right now.”

_That is perhaps the most innocent answer I’ve ever heard. Can we wrap him up in blankets and have him drink hot coco to complete the picture?_ Bjarte suggested, practically cooing at Barry. Caitlin wanted to coo at him a little too.

“That’s a great answer Barry. A lot of Sentinels expect more and then get upset when their Guides don’t want the same,” Caitlin said, refraining to smiling at her friend.

“Yeah, I worked some of those cases,” Barry admitted softly, looking away from her and pulling at the cover of the examination bed. 

Caitlin knew enough about Barry’s work that those cases must have ended in homicide or homicide-suicide. Sentinel and Guide matches that went bad tended to in domestic abuse and restraining orders if not worst.

“Oh Barry. Okay, I doubt you know the answer to this; but what does Snart want from you? Does he want what you want? More? Less? And if he wants something different, can you accept that?” Caitlin pressed, knowing Barry understood why she was questioning him.

“I- I want him to at least give us a chance. Kind of ridiculous, huh? Given what he is but, I do. If we don’t work out… I have you and Cisco until I find another Guide I match. I’ll have to manage. I don’t know how though. I never understood how violent and cruel Sentinel and Guide matches could be to each other but just the idea of Snart not wanting me, hurts,” Barry said, his eyebrows pinching in distress.

“That feeling will fade a little. It won’t go away but it’ll lessen in time,” She assured and then quickly continued at Barry’s startled look. “Ronnie had a Guide he matched but, it was rough from the start. They wanted different things from a match. Eventually they decided to quit trying. It was really hard on Ronnie at first even though it had been a mutual break. He felt better for it though, eventually.”

“Oh, when you told me Ronnie was a Senntinel, I thought-”

Caitlin smiled sadly, “We weren’t but it did not matter to us. Just think about what I asked and Barry, Snart might not want less. He might want more and you need to consider that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse is weird and strange.


	5. Len 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Cisco have a little talk.

Len followed his reluctant tour guide and waited for the man to speak. The med doctor had called him Cisco. Aside from Harrison Wells, a face and name dragged through the news frequently enough it was hard to forget, and _Barry_ he had no clue who these people were. They all seemed to know who he was though. Barry must have seen his face when he lost his mask and had some connection to the police to have identified him. He had thought it odd the police running protection detail had known his name. Using liquid nitrogen was not that unusual to be considered a calling card though maybe combined with the professional, if botched, heist had made it a signature. 

It was something to worry about later, once he got around to actually talking to his Sentinel.

“Just ask,” Len finally said once he and ‘Cisco’ were in the elevator. Tissue paper was stronger than his shields at the moment and he could feel the man radiating indignation, regret, and curiosity. Even with the other Guide’s shields intact and strong. Helping a Sentinel had never worn him this down before, was it a match issue or a Barry one?

“The Cold Gun was not the only thing stolen from our inventory. Just one of the most dangerous,” Cisco said nervously but with an undercurrent of anger.

Len leaned against the wall and closed his eyes to better focus on his shields. “I said ask, Cisco. So far all you’ve done is make a statement.” Len choked back a bit of disgust at his phrasing. Once a son of a cop, always the son of a cop. Even a bad one.

Cisco growled at him. The Guide had balls, Len would give him that. “Do you know where the rest of the stolen items are? Or the person that stole them?”

“Can’t say for certain I know where all your _misplaced_ goods are, but a decent amount of them are in my warehouse,” Len answered with a smirk, willing to play nice since he still had his Cold Gun and his Sentinel obviously cared for these people. Even one that specifically built a gun to kill him. So maybe he was not playing so nice as he was mean. He opened his eyes enough to study and appreciate Cisco’s wary look.

Cisco must have sensed some hint of danger off of him because he grew wary. “Uh-huh. And, uh, why exactly are a good portion of our _stolen_ goods in your warehouse?”

With a full smile that was more a baring of teeth Len answered, “Why would any black market arms dealer leave their merch behind?”

Len watched the other Guide put two and two together, watched him grow scared and alarmed. Then righteous fury was projected loud and clear in the suddenly too small elevator. “You killed him? Dios mío, you killed a guy. What kind of Guide _are_ you? Nevermind, I don’t want to know and you are _never_ repeating this conversation with Barry.”

Len hummed in false disinterest. “You’re awfully protective of a man you specifically built a gun to hurt and kill.”

Faster than Len expected the other Guide was shoving him hard against the elevator railing and doing his best to appear threatening. He was not doing half bad a job. 

“Barry is a friend. I made that gun when I had no idea who he was and what kind of person he was. I have no idea if he is the only meta-human with powers that can be stopped by that gun. I know I was wrong to make that gun but if you were the meta? I’d have used it on you first chance. Barry does not deserve to be matched to a guy like you. We should lock you up and keep you around until Barry finds another, better Guide,” Cisco said in a quiet tone but seemed all the more enraged for it. Then he finally released Len, looking him over with clear disgust. “He’d hate that though, if we did that without giving you a chance. Not that it’s much of one, you’re going to break him just by being you and we’re going to be left picking up the pieces.”

The elevator had a sense for dramatic timing and opened its door. Cisco left the elevator without a word and he quietly followed. Len was able to tell the second they arrived at their destination. Quiet rooms were built for Guides and Sentinels alike and it showed. Unremarkable brown walls and flooring, to better hide stains, naturally dim lighting, and a stillness to the room that spoke of soundproofing. It was a much higher quality room than Len was used to but he remembered an article about the high amount of Guides and Sentinels Star Labs had hired.

“Thank you,” Len said dismissively, already looking for a good spot to sit and meditate.

Cisco had the daring to grab his arm before he wandered further into the room. “Give me the address to your warehouse.”

“Don’t look so grim and determined Cisco, there’s _nobody_ there,” Len teased. He was no cleaner but he was not that sloppy.

“Give me the warehouse address, Snart.” The other Guide was practically growling again. His daemon had to be something wild and fierce, no one else growled like that except those types.

Len studied Cisco and then shrugged off the unwanted arm. They had made their points in the elevator. Besides, he had already dropped the handheld flamethrower gun at a safe house. It’d make a nice gift for Mick if things did not work here. If Barry did not follow his friend’s advice and lock him up here or hand him over to the police. 

Len quickly gave the other Guide the address and approved that the tech genius did not need to be told twice. Although he lost points for muttering the address softly to himself on the way out the door. Len had said what he needed to say, understood where Cisco stood in regards to Barry and himself. Still, if Cisco missed even part of his point, driving it home couldn’t hurt, “You know Cisco, the problem with building weapons is you can’t control who uses them or who they hurt.”

The way the Guide’s body stiffened and briefly projected grief informed Len his message was received loud and clear.. Cisco let him have the last word and left, no doubt to recover what missing tech he could. Let the man have a small sense of accomplishment to help nurse the guilt.

It took Len barely any time at all to fall into a comfortable meditation pose and dismiss his shields. Faintly he could sense five people on the edge of his range with Cisco rapidly getting out of reach. At this distance his presence was too weak to sense and Len allowed himself a moment to focus on Barry before reining in his empathy to the limit of the room. He lost track of time as he meditated but eventually someone entered the room.

Affection, concern, hope, caution.

_Barry,_ Seneca needlessly informed him.

Then the emotions passed and Len was left with the anchoring presence of his Sentinel. Barry was different from Lisa and Mick. He reminded Len of his grandfather’s ancient television. It never could fully turn off, the screen always backlit with dim light and grey static. Throw in a some sparks of yellow and that was Barry. Len had wanted to talk once Barry arrived but he was exhausted and it was so frighteningly easy to fade out in the safety of his Sentinel’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll probably be a few fays before I update again. Busy weekend.


	6. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry takes care of Len

He had not expected Snart to fall asleep so quickly after Barry entered the room. He had hoped they could talk but it looked like that was going to have to wait. Even in his sleep Snart looked worn out, ragged around the edges. Sentinels did not have empathy but his Guide had projected a lot of heavy and mixed emotions earlier. Only another Guide could really interpret projected emotions but it was not that hard to figure out Snart had a lot of mixed feelings about their match.

He had not run off though and that gave Barry hope that at least some part of Snart wanted to try to make this work. Even if it was the Guide part of Snart.

_Don’t worry. He would not still be here if it was just Guide instincts_. Carmen assured as she studied Snart. _Never mind falling asleep, how did he manage to meditate in that get up?_ The cheetah wondered, looking impressed despite herself.

Dragging his attention away from Snart’s face, Barry had to agree. He was still wearing his coat, tie, dress shoes, and had the Cold gun holstered to his right thigh. Barry had fallen asleep in his labs enough to know his Guide was going to hate himself when he woke up in all that crap. 

Looking around, Barry spotted a couch that looked like a futon. Lifting the frame up a bit revealed a hidden storage space. Plastic wrapped pillows and bed sheets were stocked inside with an informative sign explaining all of the items were scent-sterilized and free to use as needed as long as used items were put in the laundry room by the door. Curious, Barry grabbed a packet of sheets and pillows before setting the futon into a bed. Then he looked around and saw two doors to the side of of the entrance. One was probably a bathroom and the other laundry. 

Cisco had not been joking when he said the Quiet rooms at STAR labs were sweet. With everything here he did not need to leave the room for anything. Something his Sentinel instincts were happy about since he was fairly sure Snart fell asleep after anchoring to him and Barry did not want to test his guide’s subconscious range. 

_You really should at least consider calling him Leonard._ Carmen pointed out as she watched Barry make up the bed while she next to their Guide. _He introduced himself in the alleyway._

Shaking his head, Barry focused on Sna- Leonard. Carmen purred at him. He could use his speed to get Leonard dressed a bit more comfortably and onto the futon but he did not want to risk waking his Guide with the sudden movements. Besides, there was something nice about taking his time to do something when he could speed through so much anymore. 

As soon as Barry was sure Leonard was as comfortable as Barry could modestly make him he felt his instincts finally calm down. His own exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks. So worried and focused on his Guide, Barry had not realized how close he was to passing out himself. He had used his powers a lot today while injured and almost zoned, it was amazing he lasted as long as he did. Without really thinking about it, Barry kicked off his own shoes and settled on the futon next to Leonard.

“I really hope he has a nickname I can call him,” Barry said groggily as he sensed Carmen curling up on the floor next to him.

_If he doesn’t we’re giving him one._ She assured him. _Or Cisco will._

Chuckling in agreement, Barry allowed himself to fall asleep. If there were any emergencies the others knew where he was.

It felt like he barely caught five minutes of sleep before he was woken by his vibrating phone. A quick glance told him it was Joe- oh god, Joe. How was he going to explain Leonard to Joe? His Guide or not Joe would push for Barry to hand Leonard over to CCPD. It would be the right thing to do as far as upholding the law was concerned but Barry could never do that. It went against everything it meant to Barry as a Sentinel to just abandon his Guide like that.

“Shh,” Leonard murmured sleepily, throwing an arm around Barry’s waist and shifting closer. They were not quite spooning, not yet, but it was on its way to happening. Barry was not sure how to feel about that and decided answering Joe’s call was a good distraction.

“Hey Joe,” Barry greeted softly, trying not to wake Leonard up more than he had already.

“Barry, everything okay? I haven’t heard from you since your face off with Snart,” Joe asked with obvious concern.

Barry fought down another wave of panic. Joe had no idea what major things had happened since they last saw each other. “I- yeah. Caitlin had to treat some frostbite and then I kind of fell asleep here. I’m good but Joe…” Barry had to tell Joe, this was not something he could hide but, telling Joe was also a terrible idea.

“Snart got away? Don’t worry Barry, we know he’s after that diamond now. He’s not likely to stop until-”

“He’s my Guide. Snart’s my Guide.” Barry blurted out before he could stop himself. Carmen covered her face with her paws. Barry waited and waited for Joe to say something, anything. “Joe?”

“Are you absolutely sure?” Joe demanded and Barry relaxed at how worried but not angry he seemed.

“Yeah. I think I sensed it earlier but I knew when I got him out of the theatre. He’s my Guide Joe. I can’t- I just can’t Joe,” Barry admitted, unable to find the words for why he could not do what he knew Joe thought was the right thing to do.

”Can’t what Barry? Face off against him again? Bring him in? Let me or someone else from CCPD arrest him?” Joe asked.

Barry was glad Joe was so calm because he was close to freaking out again. Leonard grumbled as Barry removed his arm and sat up but otherwise still seemed more asleep than awake. “Uhm, all of the above? I know it’s not right but I’d sooner run off with him than let any of that happen,” Barry admitted. He would take Leonard to Starling. Felicity and Oliver would help even if they didn’t approve. 

“You really mean that,” Joe realized and Barry winced at his tone. He hated how surprised and disappointed Joe was. Neither of them said anything for a while and then Joe sighed loudly. “Nothing is ever easy for you Barry, is it?”

“Not since I was eleven,” Barry confessed. 

“Look, if Snart has any decency as a Guide he’ll want to make things work as much as you do. Just make it clear where you stand morally. If Snart won’t accommodate you then cut him loose Barry. He won’t do you any good if he won’t respect your needs. CCPD or some other law enforcement will catch him eventually. You don’t have to be the one to put him behind bars,” Joe reasoned.

“And if we make it work?” Barry had to ask because it was not like Leonard’s criminal record was just going to magically disappear because it was inconvenient. 

“Then we’ll figure something out, Barry. Try to see if you can make it work first. I’m calling you out for tomorrow. I’ll tell Singh you had a bad zone and you need some time at a Center,” Joe suggested.

“Alright. Thanks Joe.” Barry knew he was not giving his foster father a lot of choice but he still appreciated Joe’s support, however reluctant.

“Not like you can control who you match with Bar. All you can do at this point is try to do what’s right for you,” Joe reassured before they exchanged farewells and ended the call. 

Looking over at Leonard, Barry was only a little surprised to find the man awake and watching him. “Uh, have a nice nap?”

“Until my bed partner felt the need to take a call, yes,” Leonard teased as he sat up and stretched. Barry snickered a little at how confused his Guide got over his missing clothes and Cold gun. Barry indicated the nice pile he made on the floor when he got glared at for his amusement. Leonard relaxed once he spotted his possessions and gave Barry an impossible to read look. “I suppose we have some things to discussed.”

Barry really hoped this conversation turned out for the better. “Yeah.”


	7. Len 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not go into this story planning to do Len's pov so much. I did not really go into this story with a plan at all.

Len hated being woken up before he was ready. His mind was never the sharp tool he demanded it to be when he was forced awake. Worse yet, what had first woken him was overwhelming panic he sensed beside him. For a moment he thought he was sharing his bed with Lisa because of nightmares. Something he had not done in decades.

Then his mind processed Barry’s voice and the day’s, was it only a day?, events caught back up with him. In time for him to realize not only was Barry talking, he was talking about them. The phone’s volume was too low for him to overhear the other side of the conversation but Barry seemed to be asking for advice. Len made a mental note to ask about Joe sometime after they figured out what they were doing.

Something easier said than done as he and Barry stared at each other. Len was quick to think up a good quip but this entire situation left him at a loss on where to start. Superpowers aside, Len never thought he would match with a Sentinel like Barry and most of his mental prepping was useless.

“Oh! Uh, you know I never really introduced myself,” Barry said suddenly, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Then he smiled wholeheartedly at Len, his face practically lighting up as he actually held out his hand. “Barry Allen. Technically Bartholomew Allen but please don’t call me that.”

Len couldn’t stop the small snort or wry twist of his as he shook Barry’s offered hand. “Leonard Snart but you knew that already, somehow. Len works fine.”

Barry rubbed at his neck again with his free hand as the handshake ended. “Yeah… You lost your mask during the highway heist. I was able to identify you for- uh…”

“Your contact on the CCPD?” Len asked pointedly, amused at how caught the kid looked. “Not that hard to figure out you know someone on the force.”

“I’m CSI assigned to the CIU actually,” Barry admitted, face starting to flush.

Seneca sat up from where she had been lazily watching them. Attention suddenly focused on Barry even as she let out an amused and horrified, _No_.

“You help solve crime as your day and night job?” Len demanded incredulously because really?

Barry blushed an impressive red before recovering quickly to glare at Len. “I am not the only person with powers, someone has to stop them.”

It figured his Sentinel took the whole ‘protector’ role seriously. He really did not wish to discuss morals, not yet. “You really think we can make this work? Knowing what I am, what you do?”

Barry bit his lip and looked away from Len, picking at rumpled sheets. “I want to try, don’t you? That’s why you’re still here, right? You could have left.”

“Could I?” Len challenged. “Not going to lock me up so I’m your kept Guide if I reject you? Or hand me over to the CCPD? With your powers, kid, you could just run me down and bring me back in seconds if I tried to leave.”

“What? No!” Barry denied, arms flailing about as he tried to explain. “If you don’t want this you don’t have to stay! I’ll- I’ll show you out myself and I won’t chase after you or, or hand you over to the police. Even though I should, I can’t. I can’t do that to you.”

The kid looked away from him, wrapping his arms around himself in some parody of a hug. Emotionally Len sensed no lies; it was hurting his Sentinel to offer Len this out but he meant it. Either Len wanted to stay or he could leave, Barry was letting things be as simple as that.

It was not at all what Len expected of a Sentinel he matched. Ever since he worked out he was a Guide he had to listen day in and out about how Guides needed protecting. How Guides were somehow the weak link of humanity, dependant on Sentinels for protection. How a Guide was only meant to help a Sentinel while Sentinels were meant to protect many. Len always assumed he would have to fight tooth and nail for his independence from whatever Sentinel he matched; not for his independence to be given without a fight.

_He’s good for us. Wouldn’t have matched up if he wasn’t._ Seneca pointed out as she watched them. Len tilted his head in acknowledgement but also wondered how the two of them could possibly be a match? Issue of independence aside, Len doubted they would ever see eye to eye.

“I don’t have a reason to leave yet,” Len said after a moment of silence.

Barry’s gaze snapped back to his and it was painful how relieved and hopeful the speedster looked. Kid wore his heart so openly on his sleeve even the emotionally stunted could read him. “Then I got to ask… what do you want from me, Len? As your Sentinel, I mean.”

Len did not have a clue. Barry was nothing like he expected. He had wanted a Sentinel like Mick or Lisa. Someone that did not treat him differently because he was a Guide, someone that he could trust to watch his back. Someone he could let himself care about knowing they felt the same. Barry fit the first expectation but the other two… Len doubted they’d ever be either of those.

“A partner,” was the simplest truth and biggest lie Len could give. 

Barry seemed to approve of it though, if his smile was anything to go by. “I feel the same!” Then the smile was gone and Barry was frowning at him. “But I can’t ignore you’re a criminal, Len.”

“I’m not going straight just because we match,” Len bit out angrier than he intended.

Barry took a noticeably deep breath before answering. “O-kay, why not?”

“It’s fun, challenging, and contrary to popular belief- pays well,” Len said with a shrug. He had other reasons but he was not willing to give those away.

Barry’s eyebrows pinched as he frowned. “Even hurting people? That guard that got shot. Those people you fired at… you enjoy that, too.”

“No. Never cared for violence or murder. Probably the Guide in me but it’s been a necessity at times. I’m not going to spare a life when the cost is mine. If I have to hurt a security guard to escape, I will.” Other than that, it’s practical. Law enforcement wasn’t as attentive in hunting down a crook if no one was hurt. Not that he felt Barry needed to know that. He knew if Barry couldn’t accept this he would leave. He did not owe the kid any more than a chance. He also selfishly wanted Barry to forgo his morals for him.

Barry looked away from him again emotions as turbulent as his expression before settling into resolve. “Okay, okay. From what J- from what I’ve heard you’re a professional thief. You could pull heists off without anyone getting hurt. Can you, can you do that? Try a little harder to make sure no one is hurt or worse?”

Len thought it over. The request would be harder to meet than the kid seemed to realize but it was doable. It was something Len did not mind doing for the sake of his Sentinel. 

“Fair enough.”

“And if I catch you committing a crime I will try to stop you, Len. I’m not going to just turn a blind eye to what you’re doing. I just won’t hand you over to the CCPD if I do,” Barry said, resolution starting to fade into guilt. 

Len felt a thrill at Barry’s threat. Facing off against the Red Streak to make off with the spoils seemed like fun. A whole new challenge he had only gotten a taste of from their two brief encounters. Maybe there was more to this match than Len had realized.


	8. Eobard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause and Effect... There's always consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more an interlude than actual chapter...

Eobard had learned long ago that time was easy to manipulate but such machinations always came with unexpected surprises. Causity Clause, the future would coin it… as long as the timeline remained intact. It was a simple enough idea on the surface; remove the cause, remove the effect. He had thought once, rather erroneously, that removing the Flash from existence would remove him from ever being sent to 2024. Instead it left him powerless and even further trapped in the past. A past so chaotically upset by his actions that only fourteen years of hard work to establish the timeline had given him a fluctuating return of his powers.

Fourteen years of hard work that might be for nothing once more. Barry Allen, the Flash, was never a Sentinel in the original timeline. A little side effect from having the Particle Accelerator accident happen sooner than the original timeline. It was a change that appeared to have no major effects on the timeline until today, until Captain Cold was revealed to be Flash’s Guide.

That Captain Cold existed at all in this altered timeline infuriated Eobard. He had hoped hiring Ramon and his strict anti-weapon policy would prevent the creation of the Cold gun and all its subsequent effects. In hindsight, it was a foolish hope. Inventors, for better or ill, created what their minds designed. Vibe simply had the misfortune to design one of the most effective weapons used against the Flash.

“Gideon, run a search on all references to Captain Cold,” Eobard requested, curious to see how today’s events were changing the future.

“No references to Captain Cold found,” Gideon reported after a few seconds.

_Perhaps a different name?_ Juvela suggested as she paced the room.

“Gideon, try searching for cross references of the Flash and Cold. Bring up most relevant article to the 2024 one I have bookmarked,” Eobard suggested.

**Commander Cold steps down from Justice League**

Eobard chewed on one of the temple arms of his needless glasses as he read over the article. It was fascinating, how such insignificant changes could cause such steep consequences. Captain Cold… Or should he say Commander Cold, a hero? He had not thought the man could get a more pretentious title. Regardless, the Cold gun remained a threat to him if not Barry. He had to keep an eye on Snart, make sure his relationship with Barry remained troubled. It would not do for Eobard to have to face off against the Cold gun when it came time for Barry help him get home.

_Grodd will appreciate a new playmate if nothing else works._

That was a risky move. Grodd was not very good at keeping his toys alive. It pained Eobard to admit it but with Snart as Barry’s Guide, the thief was more useful kept alive. Snart might, in time, become even more useful as leverage against Barry than Iris West. Sentinels were so very protective of their Guides. Perhaps even latent Sentinels if Eobard considered the odd dynamic Allen and Snart had shared in the original timeline.

_We can always find Barry another Guide if Grodd breaks Snart._

Eobard smiled at Juvela. That sounded much better than any plans he had managed to make so far, caught on the fact Allen matched to Snart of all people.

“Gideon I want you to monitor all future interactions Barry Allen and Leonard Snart have. Allow me access to the data from my home’s desktop,” Eobard ordered before walking away from the AI hub. 

For now Snart’s presence was useful but should he become a hindrance Eobard was more than prepared to remove him from the situation. Keeping the timeline intact was all that mattered anymore. These people had been dead for centuries, what did it matter if another death happened sooner than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my brain got stuck on what to write next. Eobard being Eobard seemed to be the solution.


	9. Cisco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, I have started to update the notes for this fic to include pictures of daemons.

Cisco was expecting it but it still sucked to feel how _centered_ Barry was after spending time with Snart in the Quiet Room. Ever since his friend woke up, Barry had struggled with getting his powers and senses under control. Dr. Wells had some amazing insights that really helped with the power-control issue, but he was not a Guide and sometimes it was hard to explain to him why he and Caitlin were not good enough for Barry. That’s just how it was for some Sentinels or Guides, their abilities were expressed so uniquely that it took a Match for the Sentinel, or Guide, to control their skills. He wanted to be happy for Barry, he did, but Snart was not someone to be happy about.

Not that Snart was necessarily a bad Guide however he was obviously a bad man. Barry stopped him from stealing a diamond and then from killing a bunch of civilians! He confessed to murdering their thieving janitor! Were they really going to ignore Snart’s very dangerous character all because he was Barry’s Guide?

Speaking of… “Hey Bar… Where’s your Guide?” Cisco asked cautiously, feeling supported by Caitlin and Well’s equally concerned looks.

Barry at least had the decency to looked guilty. “I uh… I let him go?” He said it more like he was asking a question. “I mean, Len had things he needed to do and I wasn’t about to force him to stay.”

 _Len, huh? Makes more sense than Leon._ Valencia commented as she paused in cleaning her face. Cisco glanced down at his daemon for clarification. _His daemon is a malamute and kind of a drama queen. Not as bad as Aoide but I don’t think it’s possible to be worse than her._

Huh. He had not expected that. Cisco thought for sure Snart’s daemon would be something wilder. Daemons reflected the soul of their humans and considering what he knew of Snart so far- a dog did not fit.

 _A BIG dog, might as well be a wolf._ Valencia argued but a dog was not a wolf. Such distinctions were important when it came to daemons.

“You certainly could have. Mr. Allen, I understand circumstances are causing you to turn a blind eye to Snart’s actions, but he is still a wanted criminal. He may very well go after that diamond again and this time succeed on killing an innocent,” Dr. Wells reprimanded.

Barry shifted on his feet as he rubbed a hand at the back of his neck. “I could not force him to stay,” and wow, did he look like he had wanted to do exactly that, “Len was really against any suggestion he was being kept. And it’s not like I just let him leave without discussing his crimes. I warned him, my Guide or not, I’d hand him over to CCPD if he killed anyone. He can try to steal whatever he wants, I’ll be there to stop him as the Flash.”

 _Yeah… Just how long does he think that status quo is going to last?_ Valencia questioned and Cisco was tempted to voice the question for her but Caitlin spoke up first.

“I’m glad you two talked. Sounds like you two worked things out?” Caitlin looked so sad but relieved as she asked that. Belatedly, Cisco remembered Ronnie and Hartley of all people had been a Match.

Barry beamed at Caitlin. “Yeah. We seem to want the same things out of a Match as awkward as lives make it. I’m hoping with giving Len as much space as he needs he’ll come around to not being a criminal. Locking him up in the Pipeline or with the CCPD will push him away and I need him. You guys understand that, right? I don’t think I can keep being the Flash without him.”

“Yeah man, we get it. You barely respond to any of us when you're nearing a Zone out,” Cisco said. The smile Barry gave him was not as bright as the one he gave Caitlin but it had Cisco hoping they were working towards being good with each other again.

“Are your senses really that bad, Barry? Maybe you should visit Starling and talk to- to the Arrow. He might have some advice for you. And it’s good you’re giving Len space. It took, you know, the Arrow a long time to work out how to be a hero without killing and Deathstroke _really_ put his conviction not to kill to the test. Give Len time and space and I’m sure he’ll come around,” Felicity suggested.

“Are you suggesting that as a friend or as a witch, Miss Smoak?” Dr. Wells inquired and Cisco found himself curious as well. Not that witches were prophetic like tales tended to imply, but when they gave you advice it was best to heed their words.

Felicity frowned as her gaze seemed to go unfocused, staring at all of them without really seeing any of them. After a long moment she blinked and then shrugged. “Both, I think. I mean, nothing I suggested was wrong but maybe not urgent?”

Cisco thought it over. Snart’s daemon was a dog, an animal that indicated loyalty, protectiveness, and an ability to work with others. A malamute…

 _A working breed used to harsh conditions. Playful. Dramatic or at least she was. BIG. Don’t forget big._ Valencia added, the mongoose standing on her hind legs and raising her arms in exaggeration.

Maybe it was a good thing Snart’s daemon was a dog. If she was something more wild, Cisco doubted Barry’s plan would work, even with a witch backing his decision.

It still sucked when their systems alerted them the Khundaq diamond was being stolen but Barry seemed pleased at least. He was acting like he was at Ferris Air, about to test his powers in some new and fun way, not face off against his Guide who had a weapon designed to hurt him.

“Those two have a weird Match bond,” Cisco observed, irked Barry had turned off his comms to go face Snart.

Felicity gave an inelegant snort. “Oh trust me, Barry and his thief? They’re complicated but at least they know how to talk without beating each other with sticks. I swear it’s like those two never evolved past the Stone Age.” Then Felicity sighed and a little nostalgic smile grew on her face. “At least the view is nice.”

For once, as curious as Cisco was about Arrow and his team mates, he really did not want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to go for a badger for Cisco because he's just so Hufflepuff in my head but then I saw a vid of a mongoose taking on four lions and that was that.


	10. Red and Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter with multiple povs.

Eddie was relieved when he finally got through the last witness to the mass shooting. Was it a mass shooting if no one was actually shot? The gun Snart had used shot ice instead of bullets, adding an extra level of weird to this case. Not that Snart using some kind of ice gun was that out there; what few cases the CCPD had on Snart all indicated the man enjoyed using liquid nitrogen. Still, Eddie was impressed Joe managed to work out it was Snart after the diamond—liquid nitrogen and professional heist skills were not exactly unique to the criminal. The museum curator had caught Snart casing the place and Joe had identified Snart at least as an interested party, if not the mastermind behind the highway robbery.

Apprehending the man before he shot at a bunch of civilians would have been nice, but at least no one was hurt.

 _Thanks to the Streak,_ Karesinda pointed out slyly.

Eddie scowled at the reminder. When he first heard about the mysterious Red Streak from Iris, it had seemed like a funny little urban myth. He didn’t quite get why Iris was the one so interested in it compared to her foster brother but, well, he remembered that fight Joe had with Barry. He'd only caught the tail end of it, but it sounded like the two were having it out over Barry's obsession with weird cases. They seemed to have patched things up, but maybe the fight had put Barry off of researching the unusual.

 _And Iris is trying to get him back into it by looking into the Streak,_ Karesinda concluded, tail wagging in pleasure at solving the mystery. Eddie smiled at Karesinda briefly, trying to focus back on the case. He could worry about the Streak being real and some kind of vigilante after they caught Snart.

He found Joe ending a phone call that must have been from Iris or Barry, given how tired and worried-looking his partner was. Nothing aged Joe quite like bad news from one of kids.

"Everything okay?" he asked, already feeling a pang of concern for Iris.

"Huh? Yeah. Everything's fine... given the circumstances," Joe said, but his words were far from reassuring. "Barry's taking the rest of the day and tomorrow off. Zoning troubles."

Eddie instantly winced with sympathy. Unlike Barry, he was average for a Sentinel. His senses never went above 'six' normally, and he really could only go that high with sight and audio. To use his senses better than that he'd need Joe's help as a Guide. Compared to Eddie, Barry was the kind of Sentinel people wrote about; all five senses potentially able to reach ten but control shaky enough to put him at constant risk of a Zone Out. All Barry needed was some beautiful Guide to Match with and he'd be living the dream. Too bad the reality of that meant Barry was having an awful time of it until he found a Guide.

Poor guy. I guess trivia night at Jitters is a bust, Karesinda said softly, good mood gone as swiftly as it came. Eddie sighed internally, feeling conflicted. He had not been looking forward to the double date, but Iris wanted Eddie to at least get along with Barry. Trivia at Jitters was supposed to be the start of that friendship, as far as Iris hoped anyways.

Knowing better at this point than to say anything about Iris to Joe, Eddie texted Iris a quick update and resigned himself to several more hours of awkwardly staking out the museum with Joe.

 _I hope Snart shows up again sooner than later,_ Karesinda grumbled.

~*~

Joe hated to admit it, even to himself and Chizoba, but he was worried about going up against Snart. Barry's Guide. Lord, his kids could never have it easy. He had been worried about confronting Snart, knowing he had to protect his partner—for Iris's sake—rather than rely on Eddie to watch his back. Now he knew Snart was Barry's Guide, someone his son desperately needed, and Joe knew he would hold back. Snart might have a reputation for not liking to get blood on his hands, but the man was not above killing.

If it came down to the two of them facing off, Joe was going to hesitate and Snart might not.

So of course his worst fears were realized as he pursued Snart into the train station, trying to catch him before he made of with the Khundak diamond.

"Snart, freeze!" he ordered as he came face to face with the thief. "Don't do this to your Sentinel, Snart."

He couldn’t make out Snart's full expression, but he sensed surprise and a cold curiosity before the other Guide mentally shielded himself and ducked away in time to avoid a bullet from Eddie.

"I'm your partner, don't order me to stay behind again," Eddie snapped as his golden retriever daemon manifested and gave chase to Snart.

Joe wasn’t sure how to feel about the criminal Guide escaping on an express train to Starling, but a red streak running onto the train gave him hope for Barry.

"Come on partner, let's get that train stopped and see if we can catch Snart before he makes a complete get away," Joe suggested, finally feeling like he could accept Eddie as both his partner and his daughter's boyfriend. The young detective had proved himself tonight.

 _And it helps to keep up appearances. Barry won't let Snart get caught,_ Chizoba added as she watched the train move further away. Joe grimly agreed with her, but that was a concern they would have to face later. Hopefully after Barry managed to work things out with Snart.

~*~

Detective Joe West knew he was a Guide and just who his Sentinel was. Joe West, from Len's quick facebook stalk into Barry Allen, was his Sentinel's foster father. Guess he knew who called Barry earlier. The appeal the man had made for Barry's sake was interesting. West knew he and Barry were a Match but not of the deal between the two them. Interesting. Barry was keeping secrets.

 _Not like Detective West would approve of our bargain,_ Seneca pointed out as she looked over the frightened passengers, making sure none of them were planning to do something stupid.

Len took a moment to project calm and peace, agreeing with her. Then Barry was was there in his ridiculous red suit, and the game was on.

"There's nowhere to run, Snart!" he called out, trying to sound threatening, but his smile ruined his efforts.

Len laughed. "Isn't that your problem, kid?" he questioned before shooting a warning shot at Barry, forcing the speedster into a corner. Taking advantage of the distraction, Len forced one of the doors open and leapt out.

Jumping out of a speeding train was not safe, sane, or smart, but Len knew how to tuck and roll his body, and the parka added a nice bit of cushioning to his rough landing. He was already firing a shot at where he predicted Barry would run towards him by the time he landed, and he was rewarded with a shocked cry of pain.

The brief satisfaction Len felt at a plan well executed was drowned out at the sudden emotions bombarding his awareness. With a pained curse, Len fell back to the ground and clutched his head as he and Barry rode out the initial burning pain the hit from the Cold gun caused the Sentinel. Unlike the incident at the theatre, Barry was able to get his senses under control, and the feeling of pain ebbed.

"Your primary sense is touch," Len noted as he mentally went over his shields, trying to understand why and how he picked up Barry's emotions when had meant to stay closed off from them.

"Y-yeah," Barry admitted, not bothering to move from where he had fallen. "And you got me in the same spot as earlier."

"Hmm, Cisco created quite the lethal weapon against you," Len grumbled as he forced himself to his feet and walked over to the fallen hero. His body protested crouching down next to Barry, already feeling sore from his rough landing. "This little deal of ours isn't going to work."

"What?" Panic. Anxiety. Despair.

 _No anger, no hate,_ Seneca verified.

"I commit a crime, you'll chase me, we've established that. It won't work," Len reiterated, using his left hand to pointedly indicate their worse-for-wear conditions. "Obvious from the start, if we remembered what being a Match meant."

It was plainly obvious why everything had gone wrong now. They were a Match and both of them had ignored what that meant. Len could seal his mind down tighter than Fort Knox but Barry's emotions would still be part of his empathetic awareness, especially if Barry was distressed. A matched Guide wouldn’t be able to help their Sentinel if they couldn’t tell their Match needed help. It was the same for Sentinels, in their own way. Barry probably always had his senses heightened around Len, ready to protect or aid as needed.

It made the challenging game of hero and villain impossible for them. Not when the first hit would always be the last and end their fights in a tie. More than that, Len didn’t want to hurt Barry on purpose. The theatre had happened in ignorance, and just now it had been part of the game. Len couldn’t justify hurting his Sentinel again, knowing how badly the Cold gun burned him. He was not his father, he did not hurt those he cared about.

He had only met Barry today, and already he cared too damn much for this Sentinel that never tried to own him despite being a Match.

"No. Len, I—please. I want to make this work," Barry stammered out anxiously, begging with words and emotions both.

"Relax," Len ordered, projecting as much comfort as he could. "I'm nixing the deal, not us."

Barry frowned. "But you don't want to stop being a thief, and I can't stop doing what I do."

Len shrugged and put on a smirk. "Let me keep the diamond and I'll play nice. For a time. See if we can't find a way around our impasse."

Barry looked conflicted, well aware it was a lousy bargain, but he nodded grimly in the end. "Okay. Let's try to make this work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loading this up to ao3 right away because tumblr mobile annoyed me.
> 
> P.S. I turned on comment moderation for anyone that wants to make private reviews. Please note in you comment at the beginning AEO for me to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Gemenice asked if there was a Sentinel Au. After telling her I had not seen any my muse went, 'but we can fix that!'
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [pretzel-log1c](pretzel-log1c.tumblr.com) and [pretzel-writes](pretzel-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> Turned on comment moderation for reviewers that wish to leave private reviews (please specify so).


End file.
